otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Drugs (Classic Journeys Era)
Envision X (Also The Grim Reaper X and/or placid acid) This drug can be consumed by injection, snorting or smoking it. It creates a powerful feeling of euphoria and a sensation of weightlessness that can also lead to a belief of invincibility. It targets the nervous system of the consumer and slowly gnaws away at it. After extreme cases of abuse, it can lead to paralysis or death. Abstinence after addiction can cause months of physical pain. Data Daze More an achieved state than an actual drug, Data Daze is the result of the power of technology. With the invention of datajacks and the ability to interface directly with computers, coders dedicated to the shadier side of things developed a way to download stimulation into the brain. Given the high risks involved with datajacks, this process itself is quite damaging to the brain, causing great amounts of tissue to be lost depending on the level of stimulation. If achieved properly, the result is the Data Daze, a state of euphoria created by a transferred illusion. If taken with a turn towards the worse, the overload of information to the brain can not only damage it on small levels, but create major wounds to the cerebral cortex that can lead to paralysis or even death. Given the risks, Data Dazes are illegal in most worlds. Addiction (or levels of it) depends on the consumer. Velvet Shrooms (Also Velveteens) These mushrooms bloom on the dried feces of the Coy Rat -- an animal native to Antimone -- as a result of the effects of the environment over the natural bacteria. When consumed they create extreme hallucinations. In some cases, it has been recorded that those who cannot tolerate the stimulation, actually believe what they see is real. A dangerous drug if not handled with care. Metzy Metzy, or Methylamphetamine sulphate is another contraband that has become fairly popular in the street. Originally a drug designed for military use, to instil confidence in soldiers, it was dropped when it was discovered that it caused severe psychological dependence, and in some more severe cases, lingering symptoms that may affect logical decision making. Still, the high it offers is intense, and if taken with care, is fairly inexpensive on the bankroll as well as the mind. K'rik A translucent mauve lichen grown deep in the tunneled bowels of Odari, often more than a mile down. It is distilled, crushed, and formed into a tiny peach-colored pill. Used for over thirty five thousand years, it had its origins with the Mekke, who used it mixed with other substances to induce sleep. Nowadays, it's used as a downer, calming the user down, giving the feeling of slipping into a warm bath, and giving a warm, slow high. It is psychologically addictive, often linked to stress relief. Skull (also Sax) Originally grown in tiny illegal surface domes on Luna, the roots of Saxifraga negra are cooked in a chemical bath until a black tar sinks to the bottom. This tar is then crystallized, and put into clear gelatin pills, usually with a white skull motif printed on the pill. Dusty Luna soil is now exported to various black-market locales to grow the finicky plant. It produces a ragged sort of hazy high, acting as a strong painkiller and producing a surly, almost drunk sort of feeling. It is known to numb one's gag reflex, making it popular with those familiar with gluttony and lust. It is very addictive, both physically and psychologically. Zip (also A.N.) Made from various synthesized chemicals, amyl nitrite is kept in tiny, pea-sized caps which are smashed and the resulting fumes inhaled, producing a quick high for about five minutes. It is a stimulant. Overuse can result in headaches and dizziness. Raete A deep purplish-brown, tar-like substance that is applied via a thin, superglue-like tube to the skin near the heart, often in artistic, henna-like artistic patterns. The substance hardens on the skin, often staying on for a day or more. It increases the heartbeat slightly, producing giddy, mildly happy feelings for over ten hours. It has been used for hundreds of years by some groups of Timonae, and is rarely abused, considering the very mild high it gives. Synthetic Tetrodotoxin (TTX) Synthetic Painkiller. Originally a neurotoxin used as a defense by the Pufferfish of Earth. It could also be found in other Terran organisms such as the blue ringed octopus, and the amount that can fit on a pinhead can kill an adult human. In recent years, a painkiller has been synthesized from the toxin TTX which is less potent. The painkiller, known on the street simply as TTX, is five thousand more times potent than morphine, and as such is used in incredibly small doses, often diluted in water. It creates a numbing, tingling feeling in users, accompanied often by a sensation of sinking. Liquid in form, it can be injected or orally ingested, with similar results. Burk A steel gray, six inch long leech-like creature that is attached to the skin. While it is naturally found on Grimlahd, its use has spread across the Orion arm. It secretes an anti-clotting agent that is also a very potent painkiller. It is normally attached to the shoulder, armpit or lower torso, and allowed to feed. While it is considered dishonorable for Zangali to use this in honorable combat, it is still used recreationally as well as medicinally. The powerful painkillers that it secretes is often too strong for many smaller races, including the human-derivatives, requiring the secretions to be diluted. These dilutions are known by the name of 'Burkjuice' or 'Burksauce', and are usually injected into the bloodstream. It is highly addictive. Diij A light pink, powdery substance that is placed under the tongue that provides mild hallucinations and mind-expanding effects. Its effects last for over an hour. Continued use increases fluid in the brain and creates other brain-based effects. It is somewhat addictive. Besides these newly found, non-Terran drugs, narcotics contemporary to 21st Century Earth are also mostly still in production. These include marijuana, cocaine, opium/morphine/heroine as well as amphetamines and barbituates. Category: Classic OtherSpace Culture